Rogue: A story of a true Journeyman
by Demonsoldier
Summary: It's about a young boy named Keikoku who tries to find himself along the road of life with a young girl named Shelly Youkai. Read as they try and discover what true love is, Shelly doesn't know that Keikoku holds something dark that holds him back.
1. Chapter 1

Rogue

By: Steven Dally Jr.

Chapter One

This story takes place in the grim, near not far, future. This is a story about a boy who is put into exile by his own people; this is the story of a boy who becomes a Rogue. This boy's name is Keikoku, a boy of only 15 with short brown hair that is covered by a band that he wears around his head. The story starts when a young girl, Shelly, runs into the boy that will later become a hero…

Shelly was a young girl who was only of 15 years of age. She loved planting flowers and she loved being out in the sun. Shelly lived with her grandmother most of her life, living in shame of never knowing her parents, for they were killed in an accident that is unknown to her because she was too young to remember. Shelly was always complemented on her beauty and nature by everyone, always being harassed by her grandma because of it. Shelly was grateful for her grandmother, for she took care of her like a mother would and always explained things to Shelly so she would understand to her full advantage. Shelly always regretted never being able to do what her grandma wanted her to do, travel and have an adventure.

"Shelly, are you every going to escape?" Shelly's grandma would ask politely as she laid in bed, now getting older and more fragile.

"I don't know grandma." was always her response.

Shelly would look to the stars for guidance as the days went on, little did she know those stars would answer back full force.

It was a beautiful day, being the first in what seemed would be a long spring and this made Shelly happy. Shelly of course was in her garden watering her plants as she hummed a soft tune saying hello to everyone as they passed. Shelly loved looking on with pride at the end of the day, looking out at the flowers she tended to and seeing what her hard work did.

"Shelly could you come here?" Shelly's grandma called out. Shelly paused wiping the sweat out of her eyes as she placed the can of water down and starting up the stairs to her grandma's room.

"Yes grandma?" Shelly asked politely as she peeked around the door.

"Yes dear, could you run to the store for some things?" Shelly didn't want to, she wanted to plant and not waste any time she had. But she sucked it up and said yes grabbing the list that her grandma held in the air.

Shelly walked to the local grocery keeping an even pace, quickly rushing as quick as a walk could be. She stepped in and got her local hellos as she waved to the people and grabbed a cart. Shelly got so much attention not because of her looks alone, but her positive attitude. She inspired people to be the best they could be. Shelly got her items and made her way up to the counter. Shelly wasn't focused on the man that walked behind her as she quickly got up to the counter. Shelly definitely didn't expect what happened next.

"Freeze bitch!" the man said as he pulled a knife out on Shelly and held it to her throat. Shelly freaked out.

"Okay!"

"Shut up! I'll tell you when to talk!" the robber said and he pointed the knife to the man behind the counter. "Either give me the money and call no cops or I slit her throat and I'll kill you as well!" he threatened.

What this man didn't notice as well was that there was a boy that had just walked in and hid behind bags of chips. The boy wasn't very tall, about 5'9" or so, with brown hair and light blue eyes. He also had a giant sword strapped on his back. He stood up and decided to talk the stranger down.

"Hey you!" the robber looked at this boy like he was crazy for doing this. This boy's name was Keikoku, and this average robber wasn't aware that he wasn't going to have a good time with this boy. "Let her go."

The robber continued to look on like Keikoku just morphed before his eyes. "Why should I?"

"Because you have to face me if you kill her, and you would be just delaying the inevitable why pissing me off in the process.

The robber continued to look on and laughed while wiping the sweat out of his eyes. "You pretty funny, you had me going kid!" he went to put his hand over his eyes again and didn't get a chance to see Keikoku move toward him.

Keikoku moved with lightning speed, Shelly who had been watching him the whole time didn't even blink and lost track of him. Keikoku moved quickly, placing the sword down and charging down while easing his way up. By the time the stranger had looked up to see the boy he had him in his face. Keikoku placed an uppercut in the jaw of the criminal and knocked him out in one punch, freeing Shelly. Shelly fell to the floor as the robber was stuck in the ceiling, only his legs sticking out. Shelly looked up to better see her rescuer, but before she could he grabbed his sword and ran out the door. Shelly looked at the store owner who only shrugged his shoulders to show that he didn't understand it either and picked up his phone to call the police. Shelly quickly paid for her things and ran out the door to see if she could find her hero. She looked in the local ally near the store and saw him walking down it with his head down.

"Wait up!" Shelly called out to him. He paused and looked behind him and stopped as she caught up to him. "Who are you, I've never seen you here before." She asked him quietly.

He looked up at her with dead eyes, eyes that looked dead but still screamed for life in the background. "My name is Keikoku, but you know that most people introduce themselves before asking another's name." he quickly pointed out.

"I'm sorry, my name is Shelly Youkai." She bowed her head and looked up to see him walking away. "Wait! Can I ask you a question?" He looked behind himself again and waited for her to say what she wanted to say. "I was wondering if I could at least treat you to dinner for saving me back there. It's the least I could do."

Keikoku seemed content with this and agreed to it. They walked back to her house in quiet, awkward silence. Shelly felt weird about it but she soon excepted it as to who he is and left it at that. They walked up the steps to her home and Shelly's grandma was standing there looking worried.

"Where have you been?"

Shelly tried to find the words but was covered by Keikoku. "She was threatened at the grocery and I helped her out, she didn't want to take all that time but obviously it couldn't be helped." Shelly's grandmother looked at Keikoku weirdly. "I'm sorry he smiled, I'm Keikoku." And he put his hand out to shake.

Shelly's grandmother put out her hand and took Keikoku's with pleasure. "My name is Jane Youkai. You saved my granddaughter? Well then come on in and have a seat!" and she rushed Keikoku into a seat and grabbed her granddaughter by the arm. "What happened?"

Shelly tried to reassure her grandma that it was nothing. "It's okay, someone tried to rob the store, I got caught up in it and Keikoku came to my rescue that's all."

"Well than we should make him a feast huh?" Shelly's grandma asked and with a smile. Shelly nodded and started for the kitchen.

Shelly cooked for hours, both her and her grandmother and eventually served Keikoku a feast that he was delighted to eat. They talked about current events, straying away from just why Keikoku was just wandering through and why he didn't talk much.

"So why are you in town? How long do you plan on staying?" Shelly tried to pry.

"Shelly!" Shelly's grandmother yelled at Shelly. "There is no reason to be rude you know!"

"It's okay." Keikoku put his hands up in defense. "It's okay, really. I'm just wandering through really; I don't plan on staying long. To tell you the truth…" Keikoku was cut off by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Shelly offered. "I'll be right back."

Keikoku stared at his plate as he watched Shelly get up from the table and excuse herself out of the corner of his eye. Keikoku took a minute to think deep on what he was just about to say to the two before him before being interrupted. Shelly came back into the room and said with a little hesitation.

"There are two ugly looking dudes saying that they want a word with you Keikoku." Shelly pointed to the doorway.

Keikoku didn't think much about it for a second then looked toward the doorway and stood up, going for his sword. Keikoku didn't have any time for the door exploded into pieces and two figures came through it in a hot flash. Keikoku tried to protect himself and took a right hook to the chin and was sent flying into the wall. While all this was happening Keikoku could hear the screams of Shelly in the background before he blacked out…

…2 hours later…

Keikoku woke up, still feeling dizzy as he started to get up out of the hole he was now buried in. Keikoku kept inching out until he felt the hard surface of the floor and landed on both feet. Keikoku dusted himself and set himself up straight and listened to the soft cries of someone else in the background. Keikoku started walking to the doorway where the two strangers busted through and saw Shelly's grandmother kneeling on the ground crying.

Shelly's grandmother heard Keikoku coming up behind her and turned around with tears in her eyes. "They took her!" she screamed. "They took her!"

Keikoku cleared his throat and asked "Why?"

"They said that you would know what they meant by that they were looking for some necklace and that you would have it." The old woman looked at Keikoku with dreadful eyes. "Do you know what they are talking about?" she asked with a fierce tone about her. "How could you just do this to us, not tell us that these men were after you this whole time?"

Keikoku looked down in disappointment at himself. "I'm sorry. Your right, you did trust me and I did want to tell you but I didn't." Keikoku looked up at the old woman that was before him. "I will fix this, I will get your granddaughter back and I will make things right." And with this Keikoku grabbed his sword and took off down the street.

Further down the road, Shelly was realizing that she was in more trouble than she originally thought.

"When do you think he will get here Enkou?" A smaller man asked as the 6'2" giant hovered over deep in thought. "I'm getting bored and I want to kill something already!"

"You need to be patient." Enkou said to the little man who called himself Drake. "This boy will come, and we can't just kill random people anyway were bounty hunters not mass murderers." Enkou looked down to see Shelly looking rather confused as he said this. "What is it my dear?"

"Why are a couple of bounty hunters doing here in the middle of nowhere? Why are you after Keikoku?"

Enkou laughed. "Haven't you put the pieces together yet? Your little boyfriend is a freaking murderer!" Shelly looked as if she didn't believe him. "You don't believe me do you? Well you just watch, he could kill a normal man with just his thumbs."

Enkou looked up and laughed some more into the night sky. He seemed to be enjoying himself Shelly thought. Shelly still had some questions for these two idiots still anyways.

"Well if you're after Keikoku that why didn't pick him up when you busted down my door?"

Enkou looked down again. "Yet another little thing I guess he hasn't told you. We want something of his; let's just put it that way for now." Enkou looked up to see across the park. "He is here."

Enkou pointed over to where Keikoku was walking over to them. Drake looked excited to see him coming; he wanted to spill some blood tonight. Enkou smiled as Keikoku came up to them.

"Well did you bring what we wanted?" Enkou asked

"Of course I did." Keikoku said while looking over to a clearly pissed off Shelly in the background. "Now let her go."

Enkou shook his head. "No, I don't think I want to until the object is in my hands and you are under arrest." Enkou pulled out his cuffs from his back pocket.

"Enkou Musha, you should already know that I can't go with you, I have too much to do still before I'm hung to death." Keikoku stated and prepared himself to fight…

To be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue

By: Steven Dally Jr.

Chapter Two

Keikoku looked up to the giant that stood before him. "I'm going to knock you on your ass and that's final."

Enkou didn't like that response, he didn't want to fight Keikoku he wanted to get his money easy but it looked like it wasn't going to happen. Drake itched for the fight to begin, but Enkou knew that if anything he was the one who was going to have to fight this threat that stood before them.

"Let me at him Enkou!" pleaded Drake as he shuffled back and forth. "I can handle this "threat" come on!"

Enkou smiled "Go at him."

Drake didn't even let it sink in that he was given permission as he launched himself at Keikoku as if he would have gone even without permission. Drake punched at Keikoku and Keikoku caught his fist and crunched it with his own hand. Drake wailed out loud as the force that Keikoku put on his hand increased. Drake started to fail about and clubbed Keikoku in the face with his left hand which was free. Keikoku went sailing into the nearby brush and tree with a thud. Drake chased after of course, chanting 'I'll kill him' while holding his fist.

Enkou noticed that Keikoku wasn't getting up and felt strange about it. "Watch out Drake, be careful!"

Drake turned around "I've got it boss!" Little did he know that Keikoku had already gotten up and was behind him as he looked at Enkou. Drake noticed Enkou's face and turned to see what he was looking at and saw Keikoku looking rather pissed.

"Hello."

Drake couldn't find the words and didn't have time to protect himself as Keikoku raised his hand and struck Drake with his left fist. Drake went soaring in the air but landed on his feet after regaining himself.

Enkou watched the looks that Shelly was giving as she watched the battle. "So is this the first time you have seen this young boy fight?

Shelly was a little hesitant to answer but she eventually did. "No, I've seen him fight earlier today. But I don't really even know this kid."

Enkou's lips curled into another smile. "Well just wait and see, this kid is still just dicking around with Drake. He still has more in his tank."

Shelly looked at him uncertainty. "How do you know?"

"Why else would two bounty hunters be hunting just one teenage boy down? You really don't know what he is accused of do you?" Shelly shook her head no, Enkou laughed. "Let's just say he put an entire race of people to become extinct."

Shelly didn't know what Enkou was talking about so she turned to continue watching the fight between Keikoku and Drake. Drake started to charge Keikoku and Keikoku started to charge Drake. Both collided in the middle, the blow between the two shook the earth beneath Shelly leaving her gasping at the awe of it. Drake fell back as Keikoku continued to pursue his new victim. Shelly watched in amazement the raw power and speed of Keikoku that he didn't even need to demonstrate when he took out the robber earlier that day. Keikoku continued to dance around Drake, landing a punch here and there, striking him lightly but effectively. Drake was getting pissed at getting fucked with by some teenage boy.

Drake lashed out enough to have Keikoku jump back. "Stop fucking with me. I'm much stronger than you think!"

Keikoku looked depressed almost. "I don't enjoy fighting, so if I don't need to go all out against you than I won't."

Drake yelled out at Keikoku. "How can a murderer like you not enjoy fighting? You should automatically love it because of your status!"

"You just don't understand dumbass. I don't feel like explaining it to you so I'll just continue with what I was doing."

"I don't think so." Enkou said as he stepped in. "Drake you sit down now, you can't fight this little punk. I'll handle this." Drake seemed like he wanted to protest but Enkou wasn't going to have it. "Shut up and sit down!" Drake did and Enkou looked over to Keikoku "I'll be a bit more of a challenge to you, trust me."

Enkou charged to Keikoku, much faster and precise then Drake and it showed. Keikoku's eyes got big as he tried to dodge but failed to so he caught Enkou's fist while swinging the other. Enkou caught his fist as well and the two locked into each other staring each other down and not losing ground to the other.

"Why don't you let her go?" Keikoku asked confusing Enkou, so Keikoku went further into detail. "Why do you still have Shelly, why don't you let her go? You've got me let her go."

Enkou looked over to the young girl. "Why do you care? She is just our insurance policy but why do you still care for her so much? Why does a murderer such as yourself care so much about her?"

Keikoku looked deep into Enkou's eyes. "Because I'm not as heartless as you guys portray me you know?"

Keikoku pulled Enkou into himself and tried to knee Enkou in the gut but Enkou pulled his fist away from Keikoku and blocked his knee while dodging Keikoku's now readied fist that he swung towards his face. Enkou and Keikoku continued to exchange blows with each other until they eventually stepped away from each other to catch their breath before going back at it. Keikoku pushed off of Enkou and than started to sprint the other way, hoping Enkou would pursue so he would have the advantage. Enkou did follow, so just as Keikoku charged up for an attack he was hit from behind by something.

"Thought I would step in and help out a bit!" it was Drake! Drake grabbed Keikoku and threw him into the ground and then stepped on his head into the dirt. "How do you like that you piece of…"

"DRAKE!" Enkou screamed at the top of his lungs. "What are you doing?"

"Helping out." Stuttered Drake looking for the right words to say.

"NO, now go watch the girl!" Enkou pointed to Shelly while picking up Keikoku out of the ground. "Now where were we? Oh yeah, you were running on me again weren't you?" Enkou picked up Keikoku a little higher off the ground and punched him in the ribs. "You want to run now?"

Shelly couldn't watch any longer. "Stop it! Stop hurting him already!"

Enkou looked over to the girl and dropped Keikoku to the ground and kicked him before going over to her. Keikoku watched as the big brute slapped the young girl across the face and told her to "shut up!" she wouldn't and the beating continued. Keikoku could feel his anger rising as he slowly picked himself off the ground. Enkou didn't even realize the flames of hatred that swirled around Keikoku as he slapped the girl across the face again.

"Why won't you shut up?" Enkou asked, this time though the girl didn't say anything just stared. "Good it's about time…" he started to say but didn't finish for he realized that she wasn't staring at him, but something behind him. Enkou looked over to Drake who was also paralyzed with fear and then finally looked over his shoulder. "Sweet Jesus."

Enkou looked into the eyes of a devil. This boy was covered in flames, not looking anything like his original self. His eyes screamed hatred and his wounds were now healed; he started to walk over to Enkou who couldn't take his eyes off of the swirling demon that became of the flames that swirled above Keikoku.

"You have nothing left to say to me?" Keikoku finally spoke. "But you were so full of talk just a minute ago; did beating that girl get it all out of your system?" Keikoku broke into a smile for the first time since Shelly had met, but this smile wasn't happy at all but evil. "Well if you won't come get me I'll just come get you!"

Keikoku came rushing toward Enkou. Enkou couldn't seem to do a thing as he struggled to get a defense up as Keikoku came up to him and punched Enkou into the air. Keikoku finished Enkou by laying a pair of punches and kicks to the chest before allowing him to land on the ground with a thud. Enkou tried to get himself off of the ground, getting on only one knee. Enkou didn't get too far after that before he noticed the shadow that hovered over him was Keikoku's. Enkou tried to grab Keikoku's leg but noticed that he had already moved and was now above him, landing on his back and putting him back into the earth. Keikoku started to jump on Enkou like a trampoline and Shelly looked on with horror as her new friend that was so quiet was now laughing and in the midst of trying to slaughter another human being. He didn't even look the same, his eyes were full of evil and his body was covered with flame looking scars. Was this what Enkou was talking about?

"What are you doing?" screamed Shelly without even thinking. "What are you doing Keikoku?"

Keikoku stopped for a second. "What are you talking about?"

"Look at you! What have you done? You've more than likely have killed him!" Shelly continued to scream. "This isn't you!"

Keikoku seemed to calm down a bit. "How do you know what I am?"

Shelly seemed to not know the answer but she tried her best. "I don't. I did just meet you, but this can't be the true you. You're better than this!" Shelly wiped the tears away with her shoulders. "You came to rescue me right? Well you have and now you can stop with this madness! I don't know you but I want to get to know you, but not like this!"

Keikoku stood up after jumping down from the half dead giant. "What you think someone else can save me from myself? Do you think you are that person?"

"No I'm not really. But I'm offering you a chance, I'll help you, but that offer ends as soon as you kill him. I can't help you if you are in bigger trouble with the law then you already are."

"Why do you want to do this for me? Why do you insist on helping me?" Keikoku pried

"No real reason." Shelly tried to change the topic. "I have a reason but it's none of your business."

Keikoku nodded that he understood and picked up the giant and put him over his head. He then proceeded with throwing the brute over to the still stunned Drake and trampled him with the half dead body. "Don't follow me you got it? If you do I will kill you next time!" Keikoku warned as he went over to Shelly and picked her into his arms and started his way down the street. Drake swore under his breath and knew he didn't want to follow the kid anymore, but also knew that Enkou would feel different later on. The sun was just coming up and Shelly and Keikoku enjoyed the warmth of it all as they made their way back to Shelly's house…

To be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue

By: Steven Dally Jr.

Chapter Three

"I don't get why we need to walk this long?" Shelly had complained for the hundredth time.

Keikoku rolled his eyes in not only disgust but sheer annoyance. "I told you that we can't get there any other way! Why don't you listen to me?"

"Sorry, I just noticed that I have blisters on parts of my feet that I didn't know existed!" Shelly continued to complain.

"Well I'm sorry that the trip couldn't be cozier for you!" Keikoku continued to lay on the sarcasm, and pretty thick as well. "Why did you decide to follow me anyways? You know I told you it would be dangerous!"

Shelly still didn't want to let Keikoku into all the facts so decided to lie to him. "Well I felt you needed some more security. You seemed like if I wasn't with you that you wouldn't have been able to beat those two Bounty Hunters."

Keikoku decided to stay silent for this one. If it wasn't for her in the reality of it all than he wouldn't have needed to face those bounty hunters. But Keikoku figured it best if he just ignored her and went on like he didn't hear argument. Keikoku was on his way out the door when this "silly" little girl figured that she just needed to be with him.

Flash Back…

"Oh let me come with you! I want to travel as well!" Shelly pleaded and begged Keikoku.

"But why?"

"That doesn't matter does it?" Shelly asked him pointing at him. "Why are you traveling?"

"You already know this! Stupid girl, why do you feel it necessary to follow me after me saving you?"

Shelly didn't want to admit that she was talking with her grandmother earlier. Her grandmother pleaded with her to leave that old crusty house and continue with Keikoku to find her own adventure…

Back to the Present…

"Well I'll do whatever it takes; just give me a chance at this. I want to travel and I won't so you down I swear!" Shelly asked.

"Fine, then stop your constant whining! It's getting really annoying." Keikoku looked over the hill that they were just crossing over. "Looks like we are here anyway." Keikoku smiled as he looked down at the city below.

Keikoku slowly walked Shelly down to town, being careful of the people that watched them walk on into town. Keikoku was here on business, he was still on the run and he knew that he needed as much help as possible.

"Well what are we doing here?" asked Shelly yet again, as if she ignored Keikoku the first hundred times.

"I told you, I'm here to meet a friend! Why don't you go shop a bit while I talk in this bar with them?" Keikoku offered up to just get the girl off of his back long enough to think in his head.

"Fine, I will." Shelly finally ran off.

Keikoku breathed a sigh of relief as he started his way into the local pub that was before him. Keikoku pushed his way through the double doors and looked around. He looked up at the corner where a young girl his age was bashing in the skull of a couple of creeps. Keikoku smiled and chuckled to himself before walking up to the counter.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" said the young, short girl with long blonde hair and bluish/grey eyes. She grabbed the crook by the back of the head. "You shouldn't try and steal from a young girl, it isn't really nice!" and with that slammed the crooks head into the counter.

Another crook though was trying to sneak up on this girl and Keikoku figured to step in to help at this point. Keikoku grabbed the crook and slammed him into the counter the same way and fashion that the girl did it. "That isn't very nice to sneak up on people."

The girl looked over to the crook and up to the voice that matched the person she thought she heard she smiled. "Well, well, if it isn't Keikoku, what brings you hear?" she offered out her hand. "Take a seat right here."

"Thank you Brittney."

Brittney **Hisame was a young girl that was one of the few that was still left of the dark past that was Keikoku's. Brittney was one of the closet friends that Keikoku had, and he wouldn't admit it but he had a terrible crush on this very cute but very feisty girl.**

**"So what the hell do you want?" Brittney asked with a slight anger behind her voice. "Are you going to tell me what you want me to do? Stop dicking around and just spit it out."**

**Keikoku chuckled to himself. "Well, first of all calm down. Next I'll say that the only thing is that I want to ask you a favor."**

**Brittney rolled her eyes. "No surprise there."**

**Keikoku pointed his finger at her. "This one is different." This seemed to strike her interest. "I was wondering if you wanted to get out of this shit hole or not?"**

**Brittney raised one eyebrow. "I'm listening, continue you please."**

**Well as Keikoku drew up his plan with the beautiful Brittney, Shelly was doing just what Keikoku had asked her to do. Shelly was looking from one shop to another, buying a few things from here and there and then shortly moving on. Shelly was pooped by the end of it all. Shelly knew that she had to sit down and have a drink of coffee or something of that nature. So Shelly looked for the nearest coffee shop and sat down waiting for the coffee that she had just ordered when she heard something strange.**

**"So you think he might be here?" asked a man that seemed to be 6'3" that was directly behind Shelly. "Do you, or is it just a guess?"**

**Another equal man of size and nature was also sitting with the man that sat behind Shelly and replied "Keikoku could be anywhere. We will have to be patient; he will show his head eventually."**

**Shelly grew more interested as she continued to listen in and eavesdrop on the entire conversation. "Well you heard what he did Enkou didn't you? I heard he practically wasted him with out even trying. I wonder if he is going to be worth the fight or not?"**

**Shelly continued to listen in until she heard the dark one say. "Well I heard that there is a new girl with him. She is suppose to be very pretty, but no harm to us." He started off "I heard that she has brown hair and only about Keikoku's age." Shelly heard a pause in his voice and then heard him say "Kind of like the on sitting next to us."**

**Shelly didn't want to turn around but she knew that she had to see which one that he was talking about. She looked over her shoulder to see the dark figures standing up and the one that was looking at her, the one that noticed her long before she knew who they were had dark eyes. Evil eyes that she had only once seen Keikoku possess and that was when he went crazy with power only a couple of days before. But these eyes were different, they weren't just blood thirsty, they were cunning as well like a tigers stalking its prey. Shelly didn't think twice she got up and started to run down the street knowing that the two men would soon be following her…**

**Keikoku and Brittney had started to come out of the bar, talking for many hours and forgetting all about Shelly. Keikoku was feeling tired but triumphant for finally getting everything off of his chest to Brittney. **

**"Well I'm glad you decided to join. We need all the help we can get."**

**Brittney smacked Keikoku in the stomach. "Hey what are friends for? I couldn't just leave you hanging could I?"**

**Suddenly Keikoku had remembered that he had a friend still wandering around the town and he had to find her. "I forgot!" slapping his head "I still have someone you need to meet! Now where did she go?"**

**Keikoku noticed along with Brittney that everyone was in a panic around them. Everyone was running away from something, but what could it be? Suddenly there was a blast in the middle of the city and it shook not only the town but Keikoku and Brittney to the core. **

**"Jesus, what was that?" Keikoku wondered aloud.**

**Keikoku looked down the street to see a familiar face running right at him. Keikoku also noticed the two strangers that followed her; Keikoku noticed the two and felt a strange zap of fear come over him. **

**"Oh God…" Keikoku managed to get out before running after.**

**"What is it Keikoku?" Brittney asked while following close behind him. "What's wrong?"**

**Keikoku looked back "Listen up; those two are a couple of bounty hunters." Keikoku pointed to the two following Shelly. Then he pointed to Shelly "That is the one that is following me around!"**

**Brittney rolled her eyes. "Of course it is! What do you want me to do?"**

**Keikoku thought as they neared the three of them. "I just want you to grab her and run for the North edge of town!"**

**Brittney listened but didn't seem to understand. "But what about you stupid? I'm not leaving you behind!" Brittney let be known.**

**"I'm not staying for long!" explained Keikoku. "I can't take these two on and I know it, I just want to slow them down long enough for us to run for it." Keikoku looked back to see if Brittney understood now, she shook her head. **

**Both went their separate ways, Brittney to the screaming young brunette and Keikoku to the big scary thugs. Brittney scooped up Shelly telling her that she was "one of Keikoku's friends, hang on!" and was off. Now it was Keikoku's part and he readied himself. The two bounty hunters took notice and stopped before Keikoku. **

**"Well, well, look who it is? I can't believe you came out to save that stupid girl!" yelled the stranger on the right.**

**But Keikoku knew better, these were no strangers to him. The one on the right was known as Tsurugi, a master of water style or others ways known as Shark style. He could make water out of the very air around himself. The other one, the dark one, he was Yokoshima. He was a master of Earth/Fire, much like Keikoku but he had many more years of experience at it. Keikoku knew these two because of the fabled tales he was told as a kid about them. The tales of how the captured the greatest bad guys with ease and kept these streets clean. But Keikoku knew that he couldn't ask his heroes to collaborate on old times. He had to run, and fast and he knew what he should do.**

**"I figured you harder to catch than that?" replied Yokoshima as he stepped forward to claim his prize. "Why you weren't that hard at all, I don't see why you gave Enkou such trouble?"**

**"Because I'm such a stubborn ass!" replied Keikoku back. "I can't stay and fight though, I would love too, but I have some business to finish up still! So if you don't mind?"**

**Tsurugi smiled and sniffed in his direction. "What makes you think you can just get away, we have you caught."**

**Keikoku snickered. "Not really." He held his hands up and summoned up his Reikon or soul energy and got ready to do his attack. "Phoenix Style: blinding aura!" and with that emitted a blinding light from his hands and took off.**

**Tsurugi started to take off but hesitated when Yokoshima yelled at him. "Wait! We will let him go for now. I don't feel like chasing him and you didn't even watch him leave, you were about to follow one of his cleaver clones you twit." Tsurugi felt defeated as he started to walk back to Yokoshima. "Don't worry, don't look so depressed. He can't hide forever and we will eventually drag him back into the open and next time, we will kill him and drag his carcass back to the boss and collect our reward."**

**Tsurugi smiled. "Of course we will."**

**With that they disappeared into the crowd…**

**To be Continued…**


End file.
